


(Fanvid) Lee & Barney - Surefire

by Fannibalistic



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: I've gotten slightly distracted while writing Home For Christmas chapter 6. My hand slipped and I made a fanvid,By which I mean, my hand slipped and I sourced all the clips and then edited them all together with the John Legend song I've been writing my Barney/Lee fic to.Totally by accident. Yep.





	(Fanvid) Lee & Barney - Surefire




End file.
